


Read Me To Sleep, Would You?

by its_dark_girl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karlnapity, Other, Self-Indulgent, and joins them, and they fall asleep, its just sleeping fluff, its more self-indulgent fluff, karl reads quackity a book, quackity is also sleepy in this one, sapnap finds them, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Karl reads Quackity a bookThat's itAnd Sapnap finds them
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Read Me To Sleep, Would You?

Karl searched through his closet. What was he searching for, you may ask? It was for his favourite chunky sweater. It was pink, purple, blue, and there was a teal swirl on the front. His initials were on the back. It was a handmade sweater, _his handmade sweater_. He didn't remember who made it, but he loved it anyways.

So, of course he panicked when it wasn't in one of his clothes drawers. He couldn't have lost it. He was panicking.

"Karlos?" Karl turned to the sound. It was Quackity. He looked tired. Then Karl remembered. He let Quackity wear his sweater.

"Hey Quack meister." Quackity walked up to him and hugged his arm.

"'M tired... can you read me a story?" Karl smiled. His smol fiancée could be adorable when he wanted.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable in bed." Quackity went over and covered himself in the thick weighted blanket.

"Any particular story in mind?"

"Not really... " Karl pulled out a book with a blue cover. It was titled 'El Rapids'. He sat on the bed, getting a bit comfy. Quackity tossed a bit of the blanket on him, and rested his head in between Karl's neck and shoulder. Karl opened the book and started reading.

‐-_-__-_-_-_-_

Sapnap got home. He found it weird that it was quiet. Had something happened to Karl and Quackity? He headed to their shared bedroom, and smiled at what he saw.

Quackity was curled up next to Karl, both asleep. Sapnap changed his clothes and joined them, instantly falling asleep.


End file.
